Perfect Christmas
by Prowl-and-Jazz-fan
Summary: Prowl finds a young Autobot with no home on Christmas. Will he decide to take her back to base?  Bad summary, I know.


Snow fell quietly, swiftly, onto the already snow covered ground below. The city was silent and dark while the time neared midnight. What seemed to be the only movement came from the Autobot, Prowl. He silently walked the Detroit city streets that Christmas Eve night. The snow crunched below as he left footprints behind, but they were quickly covered by the rapidly falling, white flakes.

He had been walking for some time now, and he began to think about going back to the warmth of the base. No, he decided. He didnt want to go back just yet. He kept walking along the street untill he saw a small, unknown figure in the distance. He took a few steps closer more, and thats when he realized what exactly it was.

It was an Autobot - a young one. Her pure, clean white paint almost seemed to make her blend in with the snow around her. She stood there, unmoving, looking up at the cloudy sky, while her blue visor was shining dimly. Prowl quietly walked towards the small femme. The femme sensed his presence and quickly hid behind a nearby parked car.

Prowl just stood there, silently, as the small Autobot trembled out of coldness and fear. The snow continued to silently fall as nothing happened between the two of them. Prowl spoke quietly as he took a small step towards the car. "I will not hurt you, you're safe with me." He saw the little one peek out from behind the park of the small blue car. She then cautiously stepped away from the vehicle.

Prowl forced a small smile at the child as he knelt down. "My name is Prowl. What is yours?" The little one seemed almost excited at the mention of his name. "Im Avalanche! My mother was Yoketrons daughter.. Mom told me about you!" Prowl stared in sadness and confusion at the mention of his former Master. He was never told that Yoketron even had a family. He guessed it was probably none of his business, anyway.

For a moment, both Bots were silent. The little one rocked back and forth on her feet. Prowl finally managed to speak up, but quietly. "Avalanche, who and where are your parents?" Prowl didnt only care for her safety, but since he was so interested in the Earth culture and ways that he thought she should be with family and friends that night. It was a holiday, after all. "They're offline..." Was all the small femme could manage to mumble before looking sadly at the snow painted road.

The silence of the night took over. Prowl got to his feet as he looked in the direction of the base, then back at the femme. "I suppose, if you wish, you could follow me back to the base. Other Autobots are there." The little Autobot looked up at him, then she thought for a moment. "...Where are we going?" She said as she looked in the direction he did. The ninja walked off in the direction he came. Avalanche quickly gave the situation a second thought before she followed him.

"Sir, how many others will be there?" The child looked straight ahead as they walked, not bothering to glance up at the mech. "Five of us, plus Sari. Not including three Autobots we found the other day." Prowl quickly turned a corner, and he looked back to make sure she was still following him. Avalanche grinned and whined, "Are we there yet?" And giggled as she heard the Cyberninjas annoyed sigh.

As they approached the base, she began to worry. What if they didnt like her? She almost trembled as they walked inside. She saw the bots, and the human, that Prowl had spoken to her about. They all seemed to be talking to one another, while the small yellow one, and the one apparently named sari, were looking at a big, black screen that was flashing images. Avalanche began to wonder what it was called.

She looked in awe up at the decorated tree in the corner. Her attention was grabbed as she heard some one say, "Who brought in the runt?" She looked over just in time to see the big green bot, probably playfully, punch the yellow one in the shoulder. "Bumblebee, dont be so mean." She noticed him and Sari spoke in unison.

Her attention turned to an older, red and white mech as he spoke to Prowl. "Where did ya find the kid?" "She was alone in the-" Was all she heard before what looked to be twins, one white and black, one the opposite. run to her while squealing, "A sparkling! So cute!" in unison. The white one squealed once more. "Im Yin, this is my sister, Yang!" The white one, apparently Yin, happily squealed. Then, another mech who had been talking to Yin and Yang walked over. "Leave the poor kid alone."

Avalanche looked up at the mech. He was red and black, and he was a seeker with a blue visor. Autobot symbols covered up his Decepticon ones on his wings. He looked at her with a smile. "Around here, they call me Darkwing. Your name?" Avalanche smiled back up at him, but nervously as she spoke. "Avalanche, sir." She was happy. Other than the one supposedly called Bumblebee, she felt at home. She felt welcome.

Prowl walked over to her, and she noticed he had just finished talking to the blue and red bot in the corner, who was watching over the room. Prowl knelt infront of her, and he spoke to her in his usual low voice. "You are allowed to stay if you wish. If not, I can transport you to Cybertron and find you a family there. If you wish to stay, I would have to make room in my quarters unless another Bot volunteers. There are no extra rooms." Avalanche nodded. She felt at home. "Can I stay with you?" Prowl nodded and got to his feet.

Avalanches smile widened as she looked around. This was her new home. She heard Yin and Yang squeal once more as Darkwing sighed. They where happy Avalanche was staying. The two started listing and listing off ideas on what the four of them could do together. Avalanche didnt bother to listen though. She was looking around, looking at her new home. Her new "family". For once, she felt wanted. She felt safe.


End file.
